


Against the Rules

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was against every rule to want her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Rules

It was against every rule to want her.

It was against every rule to be jealous of him.

She was his sister-in-law. He was Charlie’s brother.

But it had been a long time since Charlie considered himself a good man, and even longer since he’d followed the rules strictly. Of the brothers, he was, ultimately, the most reckless. It was more reckless than George’s business, more uncertain than Bill’s curse breaking.

Charlie had stood apart for a long time, having the most lone and wild heart. Now, he stood outside the window of the most perfect family he’d ever seen, watching the most beautiful woman in the world—realizing he was more alone than he’d ever thought.

It killed him, that he was so poisonously jealous of his own brother.

_But I met her first,_ an insidious voice whispered in his head. He remembered that day during the Triwizard Tournament.

But Bill had all the charm. Tongue-tied Charlie, stuttering when overwhelmed by a girl, that was him. And Fleur was so much more than a _girl_.

His nieces and nephews squealed around the yard of Shell Cottage in the summer-heavy air, the cousins getting along as well as any group of children—that is, loudly. Fleur puttered around in the kitchen, making lunch for everyone.

Charlie swallowed his nerves and leaned in the door of the kitchen. 

“Charlie,” Fleur said pleasantly, hands moving along with her task as she glanced up. It was friendly, courteous.

Utterly lacking in ardor.

“Fleur. How are you?” Meaningless. Stupid. But as he looked around the kitchen, his heart stuttered the same as his mouth. Children-drawn pictures decorated the charmed ice box. The furniture was worn but lovingly cared for. A photo of Bill and Fleur stood propped on the window ledge above the sink.

He couldn’t follow his heart in this. If he ignored his head now, he would always regret it.

So this summer, like every other, he stood just outside the door, looking in. It might be against every rule to want her, but he wouldn’t break the rules to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Bill/Fleur LDWS years ago.


End file.
